Scratch
by RavenBowie
Summary: Scratch scratch scratch...that noise, that ever present noise...it tortures...and yet it comforts... Dark (as if any of my pieces arent?)


_Inspired by the lovely and talented BookWormsAreADyingRace...who always manages to chill me to the bone Vv""vV_

* * *

**_Scratch Scratch Scratch_**

That noise echoing in his mind.

**_Scratch Scratch Scratch_**

Over and over. All day, all night...not that he could tell what time of day it was.  
Not that had a clue _what _day it was.  
Or month...infact, he seemed completely lost, wiped from the steady flow of time, catching glimpses as it trickled by like some distant stream.

**_Scratch Scratch Scratch_**

What _was_ that? Where was that noise coming from? He was sure he knew at some point. But now it slipped his memory.  
_His memory_. His memories... He held so many, fond memories as well as the painful ones.

**_Scratch Scratch Scratch_**

_Pain_. Something he had felt. He had been in _so much_ _pain_, but then slowly, it faded.  
He couldn't really tell if the pain had actually faded, or if he had just come to tolerate it.

**_Scratch Scratch Scratch_**

Was that...? No, it couldn't have been...and yet...oh, he _did miss_ that sound. Once, not so long ago, that sound would repulse him. In fact, at one time he would have done anything to be rid of that wretched sound forever.

**_Scratch Scratch Scratch_**

He never had appreciated that sound before... But now it were as if that sound was the most precious and fragile beauty of theworld. A most delicate of songs, from such a rare little dark creature.

**_Scratch Scratch Scratch_**

And then, it was gone again. He should have listened to it, let that sweet melody play, _nurtured_ it, kept it_ safe_.  
Now it was too late. That song was damaged, and fading faster every day.

**_Scratch Scratch Scratch_**

He blinked, sinking into that cold pool of solidarity. His eyelids scraped his eyes like sandpaper.  
He smacked his chapped lips together, his tongue rubbing like thick rubber against the roof of his mouth.

**_Scratch Scratch Scratch_**

Parched. _Thirsty_...so very thirsty. How long had it been? How long since the warm liquid had passed his lips?  
_Famished_. His stomach burned. Empty, so _empty_...just to taste, _a single drop_.

**_Scratch scratch scratch_**

It's back. That _other_ sound. The one he'd grown to _hate_. The one that betrayed him. The one that _caused this nightmare_.  
The one he wanted to separate from its shoulders and bathe in crimson rain...

_**Scratch Scratch Scratch Scratch Scratch**_

To feel its fall still. To watch as it spasmed into _true death_.

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

Rage bubbled up, burning in his mind, an inferno scorching its way through every nerve.  
He wanted to tear it limb from limb._ Limb from limb_. _Limb from_...if only his _own_ could share in his passion.

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

The sound is closer now, making his skin crawl. Crawling, crawling _crawling_...what _was_ that?  
A tiny sound, small enough to miss...but in this void loud enough to crack the very foundations.

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

Something on his arm. He could barely feel it. But it was there. If only he could see. Over his shoulder now.  
His neck...that godaweful sound in his ear! It moved again, over his pale cheeks, it-

**_Scratch scratch scratch_**

A cockroach._ A cockroach_? But where..? Terrifying realisation pooled in his stomach.

**_scratch scratch scr-_**

A blinding light. _The sun itself_! He forced his eyes to close.

Vlad smiled, taking in the pitiful sight, of the once powerful and feared man in the coffin before him.  
He snatched a cockroach from within the casket, smirking as he crushed the bug in his palm.

His eyes roamed over this pitiful creature, its pale, paper-thin skin, loosely clinging to the chalky bones beneath.  
It reminded him of a badly made art project, the papier-mache skin barley covering the skeleton as clumps of ratty straw slowly shed themselves from its scalp.

The cracked lips were parted. A dark smile crept into his eyes; those dark cold, _soulless_ eyes, as he slipped two fingers in to gently _pluck _the fangs from its jaw.

**_Scratch scratch scratch_**

Vlad heard it.  
It was so quiet, but it drew his attention. He looked down; a bloodied index finger, the nail torn to the wick, its flesh peeling like wet tissue as it scratched at the small hole in the coffin lining. Tiny wooden splinters embedded themselves deeply into the grey flesh.

_**Scratch Scratch Scratch**_

He opened his eyes, just a crack,the motion sapping at his miniscule reserves. He stared into those eyes.  
The eyes that once held so much compassion, so much innocence so much..._love_.  
But now they were empty, void of all that once swelled within.

_**Scratch scraaaaatch**_

A child-like smile ghosted over Vla- no, _Its_, lips "Hello, _daddy_.."

* * *

_Just a quick note, as I'm not sure if it came across clearly, the first 'sound' - the 'fragile beauty' was Ingrid. He could hear murmurs from the other room. _


End file.
